Delivering advertisements to web-based applications is a common method for companies to catch the attention of web users. In addition to advertisements, companies, typically Internet companies, also provide users with other types of information, such as weather conditions for where a particular user is located. Together, this type of content is typically delivered to the Internet company, and thus to the user, in an as-is format. The content, which consists of the information integrated into a template, can be assembled ahead of time, and thus may be static, so as to not provide the user with up-to-date or real-time information. In addition, this content is typically very limited in scope, and does not provide the user with a variety of information.